Edwards Long Lost
by XX123EdwardsWife123XX
Summary: Okay i suck at summieries so this is gonna be really lame. A new girl with a trobuled past moves too Forks and sees a peice of herself of Edward Cullen. Sucks I know but the sotry is 1OO% better. Come read!


**AN: Big and giganatic thanks to my bestest of besties and fellow Twilight lover Angelique Fleur Black for doing all the grammer and spelleing and stuff! Your too awesome!**

Hi my names Ariyn May Gemini Quartz Zach Aklaria and I have very long and wavy and volumnius dark cheasnut brown hair with bright percing golden topaz eyes that can see into you're soul. My skin is as pale as the winters snow and I look like a walking ghost. My golden eyes and pure white skin gives me the complexian like a white lilly exapct from when my eyes change from smoky haunting bowls of honey to deep leathal bloodythristy black. I have a curvy mouth with poutey full lips and a croocked smile and I'm very little and piete with curvy hips so I have an hourglass figuire. My face is heart shaped and I have a very odd scar on the side of my neck. It's a curvy halfmoon that looks like maybe somebody bite me there but I don't know where I got it from. It's been there for as long as I can remebember and all the docters I have seen can't explian what it is. They just decidied it was a birthmark but I don't think so. It was a brand new school I was starting at so I tried to be optimastic and cheerful that this would be a good and better year even though I had thoughts deep in my heart that this one would be worse than the last one.

There is something else I think you should know about me though. I am teleepathetic. I can read pepoles thougts. I don't know where I got this strange and misteryoius power from but I think its just another one of my natruel and spechical abiliaties like the way I can push things across a surface if I concentrate really hard or the way animals and children instanctivily trust me.

I pulled my luxuoiras glossy mahoghany hair into a long wavy tight poinytale and put on a comfy navy blue teeshirt with really short sleeves and some comfy navy jeans. I knew I'd be chilly since it was always really cold in the new town I'd moved too named Forks but It didn't bother me because my skin was natrully like ice and marable so the cold didn't really hurt me. I scowleded at my reflectioan in the mirror. I hate my apperrance and my my beuty was a curse. Sleazzy men raped me and they abuse me and shallow vain superficial girls hated me and are jeloues of my beuty. I am cursed with looks of an angellic face and I wish I could be reguler girl.

When I went downstaries for my breakfast my adoptivie parents and little sister were all eating thier ceral and laughing about some family joke that I didn't get. They did not look up or even akcnoladge me as I came in. They were always like that so It had been that way for years since they adopted me but it still hurt each and evrey time.

'Hello' I mumbled queitly as I reached into the cupboard to get some bisciuts for my breakfast. I didn't eat much because it never really tastes of anythings. Like carboard or dirt. I don't get sick though. I can go a while without eating.

They all ignored me like usual. They don't really love me since I am not thier child and they think I'm weird. I know this makes me sound horrible and whiney and selfish but It's true. I love them all anyway especilliy little Caroline even though she hates me and always says I'm not her family.

I didn't sit down at the table to eat my food because I wasn't allowed to. Dad said that it was a family table so I wasen't allowed there. It made me sad and I cried a lot about it at night time but I didn't dare copmlian.

"I'm going to school" I pronaunced loudly hoping that they'd sit me down and have me eat some propor breakfast or wish me good luck at my brand new school or even tell me a goodbye but they just blisfilly ignored me as usausal.

I picked up my bag and jacket and left, really totally aboslotly nervous about this new school because I was picked on horribley at my last one. Evreyone made fun of my dead parents and thier tragic deaths and beat me up and stuff. Would this new one be any better. I prayed and praised the God who had forgetton my afwul painful exsistance that this new one would be better.

**AN: I know it's really really short but the next ones will get longer when all the intertesting plot kick in and stuff! Please review! Tell me what you think!Do you like Ariyn! Do you feel bad for her? That was what my intent is!**


End file.
